


An Odd Mix of Indigo and White

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Fluff, He also can't deal with feelings, Idk what this is because i lit rally just turned my ayaken fic into jaeyong, Jaehyun has anger issues, M/M, Taeyong and lousy pickup lines, a pinch of violence??? ma it's tokyo ghoul, nothing too technical, you can understand even if you're not a TG fan lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong starts a game of making Jaehyun crumble and Jaehyun was forced to deal with it just because he doesn't have any other choice. He may or may not like it, though.





	An Odd Mix of Indigo and White

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I want to explain so you won't be confused
> 
> Aogiri Tree: a terrorist organization formed against the CCG
> 
> CCG: an agency that investigates crimes related to ghouls 
> 
> Dove: what ghouls call the CCG investigators 
> 
> Eto: founder of the Aogiri Tree. An author of horror books as her human guise 
> 
> Tatara: one of Aogiri Tree's leaders
> 
> Black Rabbit: Jaehyun's (Ayato) alias as he usually wears a black rabbit mask during combat
> 
> Eyepatch: Taeyong's (Kaneki) alias when he used to wear an eyepatch to hide his ghoul eye

Jaehyun hated Taeyong's guts. They never got along - except for the times Tatara would send them both out to turn the world upside down looking for another location safest to stay in for a while. The Aogiri Tree couldn't reside in one place for a long time as the doves were active in hunting them down. At first, he tried his very best to protest against the arrangement; he couldn't stand being in the same spot as the half ghoul. Eto would giggle and tease him, tittering against the shell of his ear as the ends of her bandages caressed his cheeks before leaving him red in the face from hot anger. Taeyong would enter the scene by then, utterly clueless and simply annoying just by letting Jaehyun see his ironically innocent face. The half ghoul's eyes would silently question him as though Taeyong was too scared to push his buttons. He should be. Jaehyun would break his neck in a heartbeat. His protests died down when he realized nothing would change their superiors' minds. It appeared that they found some sick amusement watching Jaehyun erupt in bouts of anger whenever Taeyong was around.   
  
So when Taeyong failed to detect the surging rage from the boy with an indigo hair, Eto's phantasmic laugh was quick to resonate in the abandoned warehouse as Jaehyun leaped off of the window he was previously lounging on and pounced on Taeyong, sending the white haired ghoul groaning on the cold hard ground. The half ghoul was in the middle of trying to will the dizziness off of his head when Jaehyun dragged him by the front of his shirt, face a hair's breadth away from the other while he loomed over.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What part of 'get away from me' do you not understand?! Fucking dimwit?!" His throat burned from screaming but he didn't falter, glaring daggers on the still dizzy Taeyong under him. Jaehyun never went to school because ghouls didn't need proper education but he knew he was wise, he could easily outsmart most of them but what he couldn't decipher was this -  _ this _ Lee Taeyong trying to break down his walls and be close to him by bothering him with questions of  _ 'have you eaten already? _ ',  _ 'are you tired? do you want to rest first?' _ and whatnot. Jaehyun didn't give a cent about his own wellbeing, so why would Taeyong? It peeved him to no end.   
  
Gunmetal gray eyes peered up at him and Jaehyun briefly stared at his own reflection swimming in what seemed to be an endless void. Taeyong's face didn't give anything away and it irritated him because he knew Taeyong was doing it on purpose, not wanting to give Jaehyun the satisfaction of knowing whether he did or did not inflict pain.   
  
"I just want to let you know we got foㅡ"   
  
"I don't fucking need you to tell me. You're not my mother, are you? Quit playing nanny, half breed!" His knuckles began to turn white from how hard he was gripping Taeyong's shirt. Jaehyun wanted to tear it off, to leave the other shivering in the cold. He just wanted to see Taeyong suffer. He desired to see him suffer.   
  
Thin lips opened and closed, looking for something to say but Jaehyun beat him to it. Searing anger still boiled in him, threatening to spill. Eto was humming a tune now, an unheard music only composed to make fun of the whole situation.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Taeyong. If you say more, I'll bash your skull open!"   
  
"What for, Jaehyun? So you can see my mind's content? It's filled with nothing but you, I'm afraid you might get bored."   
  
Another thing he loathed about the white haired man was the  _ gall _ to spout this kind of bullshit that he was supposed to hate (he did, okay - with all of his might), but for some reason his own heart betrayed him every single time. The stupid organ would beat a little faster, a little louder that at one point Jaehyun feared that Taeyong would hear it.   
  
He was rendered speechless, a telltale sign that Taeyong won yet again. Jaehyun committed Taeyong's ghost of a smirk to memory before hastily getting off of him only to sputter and pathetically trot away, his rumbling stomach forgotten with Eto's giggles haunting him.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was common knowledge among the ghoulkind that Taeyong had outstanding strength and power. He could easily overthrow Eto if he wanted - Jaehyun knew it. Despite the overwhelming hatred, something he still couldn't quite discover where it actually rooted from, he acknowledged the half ghoul's prowess. He had nothing against it. Taeyong could kill half of their population for all he cared.   
  
Although, it bugged him greatly as to how and why Taeyong would sometimes be attacked by low-rated ghouls and actually manage to get gravely injured. Jaehyun would bathe in the luxury of witnessing his partner perish in the hands of ghouls like that. It would caress his ego to know that Taeyong would be that easy to kill but then again, such luxury never came his way. Each time Taeyong would grunt and cry out in pain, a pest gnawed inside Jaehyun and forced him to get up and give a hand. He wouldn't say it out loud but everytime he saved Taeyong's life, he felt an unfamiliar warmth emanating over his chest. Taeyong would always be grateful and do all kinds of things to mollify his mood swings.   
  
And right now, as Taeyong lagged behind and got cornered by a dove, Jaehyun's feet automatically darted forward to grab his partner. He didn't even try to stop himself anymore, to indulge himself with Taeyong's poorly disguised panic before rescuing him. When Jaehyun launched his crystallized kagune and mercilessly shot bullets against the dove's torso, he had nothing else in his mind but the image of Taeyong with a glaize quinque pressed against the side of his throat, shallowly cutting the skin. The dove's cries caught his comrades' attention and Jaehyun wasted no time by dragging Taeyong by his arm, not sparing a single look behind as they escaped the place.   
  
Taeyong's back hit the rough concrete of the warehouse, stinging from the impact.   
  
"You have a death wish, don't you? It's perfect, actually! No more toddler to babysit, no more fucking headaches for me. Goddammit, I should've left you there and had them kill you."   
  
"Why didn't you," Taeyong wiped the blood on the side of his neck with a hand, smearing the red liquid over his skin. Jaehyun's appetite growled and his mouth watered at the sight and smell of Taeyong's sweet blood. "Why didn't you just leave me, Jung?"   
  
"Ha! Now you call me Jung. That's right. Pay me some fucking respect and stop calling me by my name."   
  
"Stop dodging the queㅡ"   
  
Jaehyun's anger and insane reflex got the best of him as his hand enclosed around Taeyong's windpipe, barely cutting off the half ghoul's oxygen supply. His eyes burned with frustration and the anger churning in his belly was fueled when Taeyong, yet again, successfully masked his expressions.   
  
"Do I have to? Do I owe you an explanation, half breed? You're not worth my fucking time." He let go of Taeyong's neck right away when he realized the blood was now stuck to his hand and it triggered his senses, fed the strong urge to bury his face on the crook of Taeyong's neck and inhale his scent before devouring him. Jaehyun would love it, but he was not so keen to cannibalism.   
  
He already had his back turned when Taeyong pulled another bullshit out of his sleeve, the kind that made Jaehyun's pathetic heart skip a beat. It looked like Taeyong would never run out of bullshit to blurt out.   
  
"But you're worth every second of mine, Jung."   
  
Nevermind the lack of respect; Jaehyun could bear with Taeyong feeling close to him by addressing him with his name as long as this...this fucking dumbass stopped his cheesy pick-up lines.   
  
Did he think he would tame Jaehyun? With those lines the half ghoul likely got from the humans' so-called romantic movies?   
  
Huh. Probably.   
  
And it sickened him to think that he never had any comeback to counter that. Taeyong won again, and Jaehyun didn't want to start losing this game he didn't know when they started playing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's boring..."   
  
Under the tall trees' cool shade, Jaehyun rested and let his eyes close. Mind wandering in places he hated to reach, like Taeyong's presence near him, he allowed himself a sliver of calm as though no one was tailing them. Times like this was rare so whenever he got his hands on such, Jaehyun made the most out of it - by trying his hardest to sleep.   
  
Which failed, of fucking course, courtesy of Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun could feel the other's eyes on him, glancing at his side profile every now and then. He didn't know what crack Taeyong was on, but it ain't fun. Aogiri traveled from place to place frequently, and he wanted to sleep, but Taeyong just wouldn't give him the only thing Jaehyun wanted to have.   
  
"I'll gouge out your eyes if you look my way again, eyepatch." He tried to sound threatening, but the exhaustion had begun to seep into his bones and slumber is a few minutes away.   
  
The glances stopped coming his way, thankfully. For only a minute at most, though. He was on the brink of falling into sleep when Taeyong spoke.   
  
"I'm not looking at you anymore."   
  
"I know. I can fucking feel it. Now shut up."   
  
"I'm trying to..."   
  
"Yeah? And how is that working out for you, shithead?"   
  
Taeyong sighed, hands clasped on his lap as his head hung. "Very hard, Jung."   
  
"Fucking creep."   
  
Jaehyun waited for a minute, then another, and when Taeyong didn't speak again, he finally let himself get lulled to sleep for the first time in forever.   
  
  
  


  
  
What woke him up several hours later was the soft humming of the wind as the green leaves danced to its smooth melody. The night sky was pitch black and a litany of refulgent stars scattered across its canvas. Some of them blinked albeit dull, and Jaehyun's azure eyes sparkled in reflection.   
  
Stretching his arms over him, strained bones cracked and a shot of relief drew up his shoulder blades. They ached for some time now, and if only someone knew how to give a massage, then he wouldn't be enduring it. Not like he would lower his pride to ask for one anyway.   
  
A rustle came from behind the tree trunk and Jaehyun felt his presence once again. It was powerful, hard to miss, hard to ignore. Taeyong overall was a pivotal figure in more ways than one.   
  
He had just roused from a dreamless sleep and sleepiness still clung desperately, hence the lack of crass behavior displayed when Taeyong stood and approached him. It was proven difficult to assess the other based on his facial expression alone, and now it was harder to see in the dim. Their only source of light was the single bulb lit from the warehouse.   
  
"Did you have a good sleep?"   
  
Jaehyun yawned and stretched once more, sighing as the action relieved the knots on his muscles. "Don't tell me you stayed there creeping up on me," He scoffed, slipping his hands into his pocket and kicked off the innocent stones on the ground. His eyes never raised to meet fond ones. "I wouldn't be appalled anymore."   
  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
  
Taeyong's hands clenched and unclenched. They ached to reach out and touch, but Jaehyun was a foreign territory. Although familiar, the younger ghoul remained closed off and emotionally distant. Taeyong couldn't even blame him. He had all the reasons to shut himself off from the world. But the white haired ghoul still hoped for a little bit of acknowledgement.   
  
"You shouldn't have stayed. I wouldn't be rebelling, okay? I don't need a bodyguard. Besides, you're the one that needs some surveillance."   
  
It was meant to come off as a joke. Jaehyun honestly expected Taeyong to smile, but perhaps his uncharacteristic behavior served as a shock instead, muting Taeyong's mouth for a short deafening silence between them.   
  
When Taeyong frowned, Jaehyun took it as a rejection of his attempt to humor and grumbled in annoyance, starting his way back to the warehouse.   
  
True to his assumptions, Taeyong followed right off the bat. He would never let Jaehyun go anywhere by himself and if Eto saw them entering the warehouse together, Jaehyun would never hear the end of her teasing.   
  
What even made her think Taeyong was mildly interested in him in that aspect? And that Jaehyun was actually harboring the same interest? Fucking horrifying. Maybe it's the creative juices of a writer. Or maybe Eto's simply hallucinating. That must be it.   
  
When he caught sight of the hood of her robe, the indigo haired ghoul halted on his tracks and whipped around to throw Taeyong the most menacing glare he could manage. "Alright, would you leave me alone for a sec?" He could already hear the question following his own and Jaehyun swore he did the hardest eyeroll in the history of ghoulkind. He was surprised his eyeballs didn't get stuck at the back of his head.   
  
"Rabbits die when they're sad. Can't leave my other half alone, can I?"   
  
"Suit yourseㅡwait a fucking minute. Who said I was your other half?!"   
  
Eto took it as the perfect opportunity to chime in and Jaehyun watched her lean in annoyingly close to Taeyong. And as if to spite him, she did a poor attempt at whispering while looking at him from the corner of her eyes.   
  
"Don't be fooled by the hostility, Taeyong... He  _ loves _ it."   
  
She had the gall to chortle as she left, knowing she had successfully got in Jaehyun's nerves for the nth time.   
  
His face felt a little hot and Jaehyun blamed it on the anger begging to burst out of him. Taeyong's face was more visible now and he could see his features better, but still - it was hard to detect his intentions in this game of trying to make Jaehyun crumble.   
  
"Take it back."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why the hell not?"   
  
Taeyong stepped past him, shoulder brushing gently against his.   
  
"I only meant that you're my partner in Aogiri."   
  
Now, it was expected that Jaehyun would be relieved to know that the other meant nothing deeper than being acquaintances. Only that the heaviness that suddenly weighed on him betrayed that and confirmed at the same time that he was actually disappointed at Taeyong's response.   
  
Fucking half breed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were given a 'day-off' by Tatara. Jaehyun had long given up on telling Taeyong to fuck off so he walked around a part of the city wearing an ordinary face mask to conceal his identity and blend in somehow. Eto also gave them some pocket money, most likely coming from the revenue she got off of selling her books.   
  
Oddly, Taeyong had yet to engage him in a conversation. He was not a bad conversationalist per se, but it was the manner of being pulled into a potential conversation that made him sound incapable. Or the topic at hand. Sometimes, Taeyong would talk to him about the anomalies of the world, the ones that didn't concern ghouls but the issues relying more on the humans' side such as politics and gender equality. What did he care about gender? Jaehyun saw the world in one tone. A person who had all basic body parts intact was a person. Their focal determining factor was whether that person was a ghoul or not. They all tasted the same once he bit down their flesh anyway. So during the times Taeyong would fancy talking about it, he would gain absolutely nothing from the younger. And seeing Taeyong's crestfallen expression was satisfying.   
  
They strolled around for almost an hour, bypassing stores and other establishments that didn't pique their interest until Taeyong tugged on Jaehyun's sleeve, and the latter gave up being defiant for once to hopefully sate his growing hunger of entertainment.   
  
Different kinds of electronic gadgets were aligned inside the store. Taeyong tugged him close.   
  
"Take your hand off of me before I break your fingers for you and reenact your torture, eyepatch."   
  
Taeyong sighed and released him. Jaehyun stood next to the older ghoul and peered over the glass encasing different phone models. "These look rather cool."   
  
"They are. Would you like to buy one?"   
  
"What for?"   
  
"You might want to give her a call."   
  
A scowl graced Jaehyun's face and he huffed, thinking of how preposterous the idea was. He would never ever check up on his sister. He would rot in hell before it happens.   
  
Taeyong sensed the change of atmosphere for the worse and cleared his throat, forgoing apology. He was certain the other would deny him forgiveness. "You can install lots of games."   
  
"What kind?"   
  
"Lots of it. I'll buy one, so we can battle each other."   
  
It sounded oddly cute and Jaehyun wanted to claw down Taeyong's face for pulling another shitty stunt. Before Taeyong, he didn't even have the energy to think of the word 'cute'. He was going downhill, his whole being a phenomenal clusterfuck.   
  
"What makes you think I'd play with you, asshole?" Jaehyun taunts, ignoring the pleasant heat churning inside. The thought of spending time with Taeyong, bonding with the white haired ghoul was utterly repulsive but instead of a bitter bile rising up Jaehyun's throat - it was his heart congealed and throbbing at the possibility that while he hated breathing the same air as Taeyong, he absolutely did  _ not _ dislike the idea of killing time with....him, of all fucking people.   
  
In general, spending time and doing whatever with someone else was something Jaehyun thought unnecessary. He loved solitude, the silence and ownership of a few hours as he looked over the horizon at the top of a building and put a stake over the only times he had something he could call his. He loved being alone as much as he craved wreaking havoc and to share something out of the blue with the person he used to loathe...the feeling even surprisingly sat well in him.   
  
Maybe playing some lameass mobile game with Taeyong wasn't too bad.   
  
In the end, they bought an old model that was still quite popular but cheaper. They didn't need the latest phone when the old ones were perfectly capable of performing the same applications and functions. Taeyong volunteered downloading the games while they sat inside a coffee shop, masks on just in case. Before, it was weird to see people wear masks going to work and school but it ended up being convenient.   
  
They chose a table farthest from the entrance and had their masks pulled down to sip their coffee. Jaehyun peered over his companion past the rim of the cup and hummed appreciatively at the delicious sting of the coffee in his mouth.   
  
"How many have you already downloaded?"   
  
"Three. The connection's a little slow in this area. But worry not, these are enough to last us a few days if we don't sleep."   
  
"We never do." Jaehyun deadpanned before gulping the rest of his coffee. Taeyong was yet to finish his own drink and when it seemed that he wasn't planning to, Jaehyun reached for it to drink more. Taeyong snorted and glanced at the counter, taking in the growing number of people.   
  
"Let's go..." The older ghoul stood, returning the other's phone and signalled Jaehyun to follow him out of the shop. On his way out the door, Jaehyun threw a glare over his shoulder at a high school student watching them, scaring off the poor boy. Who knew if the CCG had their profile up for anyone to arrest them?    
  
They chanced upon a red-light district when the sun sojourned west and hid for the silver moon to take over the rest of the day. Taeyong had a blush creeping out the edge of his mask and Jaehyun realized the other didn't intend to bring him in such a place. Taeyong would sometimes fall into a state of reverie, thinking too hard and too deep about something no one cared to ask.   
  
"It's impossible that you don't know whore houses, eyepatch. The body returns to where it's familiar and feels homey," Jaehyun insinuated, a smirk lay curtained beneath the mask. "Is this where you met Rize?"   
  
Taeyong didn't spoil him with a response and only walked further, rather enchanted by the bright lights than of the women clad scantily approaching them to try their best in luring both men in their care for the night. Jaehyun did his best to ignore their filthy touches as strong perfume hit his nose. He wanted to vomit the coffee he consumed earlier, feeling no desire to ingest human flesh at the moment especially when they smelled so fake and cheap.   
  
Despite the evident disgust dancing in his eyes, Taeyong thought otherwise when he looked at Jaehyun. A woman clung stubbornly at Taeyong's arm, her caked cheek pressed against the ghoul's shoulder as she looked at Jaehyun with a sly grin thinking she had scored a customer.   
  
Jaehyun's fingers ached to dig in the woman innards.   
  
"Jung... I know you want to spend this day...well, night by yourself so I'll leave you with them....? Uh with...?"   
  
"Onoe!" The whore chirped when she realized Taeyong was asking for her name. When it dawned on her that the one she was clinging onto wouldn't come with her she immediately went to Jaehyun, ready to drag him away. Jaehyun grimaced at the make-up stuck on Taeyong's shirt.   
  
Silently seething at the suggestion, Jaehyun schooled an expression he hoped was unsuspicious enough as he pried out of the woman's hold to stalk up at Taeyong, face dangerously close to the white haired man’s.   
  
"The fuck are you telling me to do? Do I look like I'd want to waste my time with humans in such vulgar manner? How incredulous!" He hissed, uncharacteristically careful not to be heard by anyone else. "Don't project on me, half breed. If you want to enjoy yourself, say it. I'll leave you alone since it looks like you want to finally lose your...purity. I'm not doing it for you."   
  
Jaehyun snarled at the woman and began trudging away with Taeyong in tow. He would never be able to go anywhere without the other and he had come to accept that fate some time ago.   
  
A hand curled on his shoulder and pulled him around. Taeyong had a tired look on his eyes and for a second, the fleeting idea of Taeyong giving up on him, on his behavior particularly sent Jaehyun's mood spiraling downwards even more.   
  
"What!"   
  
They were on a less crowded part of the red-light district. The establishments around were more private than the ones they passed by, sparse of lingering escorts.   
  
"I thought I was doing you a favor."   
  
"Well newsflash! I don't need you to do me a fucking favor, especially something as lecherous as that! What do you take me for?" He couldn't help the outburst, feeling like he was seen so shallowly. He had a moment that he wanted to go back just to see what Taeyong would do or feel if Jaehyun warmed a bed with a woman but he quickly buried it, asking himself why Taeyong would even think of any of his personal endeavors.   
  
"You know what, why don't you scram and bother someone else, yeah? You ticked me off, congratulations." Jaehyun dipped his hand in a pocket and gripped the phone, tempted to smash it on the ground before remembering he had spent his pocket money on it.   
  
Taeyong opened his mouth but the younger ghoul beat him to it with a finger pressing down on the white haired's lips. The pair of lips were soft under his finger and he fought the devil's whispers of slipping his finger in to pinch the slick tongue. Shivers shamelessly trickled down Jaehyun's spine. The dam of lurid thoughts were screwed shut before they flowed further in his bloodstream and contaminated him with impurity.   
  
"No. Don't even fucking try. I know what you're gonna say. Honestly," Jaehyun withdrew his burning finger and looked around aimlessly before impatiently facing Taeyong again. "Who said you could make fun of me like this? You want entertainment at my expense?"   
  
"Are you done?" Taeyong tilted his head, blank eyes boring into Jaehyun's.   
  
"Hell yeah I'm done with you."   
  
"So can I talk now?"   
  
Jaehyun weighed his options. If he stubbornly denied Taeyong his rights to speak, he wouldn't know what the other had up his sleeves this time. He was still curious, okay? If he allowed Taeyong easily, how would he react? One miscalculation could lead into another episode of him being a stammering mess.   
  
"Alright. What are you gonna say about that this time?"   
  
Taeyong wasted no time in removing the mask, a knowing smirk plastered on his annoyingly handsome face. Jaehyun feared for his life right that moment.   
  
"Repeat it first."   
  
"Fuckingㅡ"   
  
"Jaehyun."   
  
Sucking in a deep breath from the intensity of the timbre of Taeyong's dominating tone, Jaehyun willed the jitters to stop with a grunt. "W-why don't you scram and bother someone else?"   
  
"Because all I want is standing right in front of me."   
  
Jaehyun was a little too late in stopping the spit lodging at the back of his throat before he doubled over as he choked, his face red and stinging while Taeyong's laugh resonated in the air.   
  
"That's so fucking gross!"   
  
Taeyong continued to laugh, clutching his stomach with a hand while the other wiped at the corner of his eyes.   
  
He was a piece of art like that and Jaehyun was enthralled.   
  
That night, he arrived at the conclusion that he could watch Taeyong laugh his ass off even at his expense if it meant the other would forget the nightmare they lived in even just for a short time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When was the last time Jaehyun had laughed and allowed himself to be carefree? Taeyong's laugh still pleasantly rang in his ears. Even if he didn't show it, the happiness was contagious and it sifted through his heartstrings, pulling at them. Had he let his guard down? Since when? Was it during the first time Taeyong used his pick-up lines on him? No. Jaehyun remembered releasing his kagune and flinging Taeyong against the concrete. Was it when the half ghoul gave up the only mattress left so that sick Jaehyun would sleep comfortably while the former curled up on the cold hard floor? Impossible. Jaehyun gloated at his misfortune, even.   
  
Ha! Was it when Taeyong ran to his aid when Jaehyun accidentally ingested human food, courtesy of Eto's wicked pranks? The half ghoul was reading a book that time and stumbled to his side at the first retch, closing the book and forgetting the page he was on. Taeyong scanned paragraphs with a disgruntled sigh as Jaehyun nursed himself with a cup of freshly brewed coffee, uncaring.   
  
So when? When did he start taking the other's presence and playful antics with not more than a pinch of irritation? Surely, if he dared ask Eto who took it upon herself to assess him, she would be none the wiser.   
  
Would she? His predicament was more internal that even he wanted to claw on the dirt 'til his fingers bled from how crazy frustrating it was. He doubt that she could look that deep into him.   
  
Fuck it. Fuck feelings. Fuck Taeyong. Jaehyun didn't sign up for this. He'd die first before he could even willingly welcome the forthcoming of a possible influx of affection.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fucking dumbshitㅡ stop killing me!"   
  
It was a sunny afternoon in the last week of September. The Aogiri were holed up in an abandoned building. Tatara was yet to call them for another quest to search a new place to stay. Jaehyun was conflicted about the situation at first ㅡ he needed an outlet for his aggression through any means since he kept losing in this mobile game and he couldn't fathom the right techniques to defeat the virtual opponent. How could he even do that? It required pressing buttons that said things Jaehyun couldn't read for the love of God. There were rules and shit that sounded like how-to's but they were too technical for him. The only reason he was even able to start the game was because he saw Taeyong click here and there once. Not that he was creeping, he certainly did not. He just accidentally caught sight of it.   
  
Swallowing his pride to ask Taeyong was not an option. He'd just figure it out by himself. He was a quick-learner and a game like this was a piece of cake.   
  
_ I'll discover it soon, okay _ , he thought as his character ran out of life and the game restarted. Jaehyun spewed out a string of curses and angrily pocketed his phone. He was yet to use the other features of the gadget because he didn't find the need to. Why would he take pictures of himself? Who would he call? How would he text when he can't fucking read in the first place?   
  
Deeming it was pretty much useless, Jaehyun walked over to Taeyong who was lounging on a worn couch reading a book and plopped himself next to the unsuspecting ghoul.   
  
Taeyong's eyes peered at Jaehyun, his thumb pressed in between the pages while the rest of his hand cradled the book in a firm hold. "Jung?" He asks, genuine curiosity laced in his voice.   
  
"Does that store issue a refund? I'm gonna return this fucking phone. It's useless." Jaehyun tossed the phone into Taeyong's lap and scoffed, thin fingers sifting through silky indigo strands before gripping a handful at the back of his head, yanking it sideways as he propped an elbow on his bent knee. "I keep losing in that game. I think it's rigged."   
  
Taeyong's eyes drew on the inviting neck before looking back at Jaehyun's face, mindlessly moving the phone aside.    
  
"They only do a refund if there's a defect on the gadget. Seeing as you only want to return it because of the lack of gaming skills, they'll be more than glad to kick you out of the store as soon as you finish talking." There was an undeniable amusement hinted as Taeyong talked. Jaehyun was too petulant to even have the time to shoot a venomous response.   
  
Jaehyun eyed the book in the half ghoul's hand and snatched it, brows furrowed as he skimmed through alien words. They didn't register in his mind, only swam around and faded as soon as they flashed. He could feel the start of a headache pulsing in his temple.   
  
"What is this about?" He asked, figuring out that whatever he decided to do could occupy his time and help him survive the perpetual boredom.   
  
"It's a novel about star crossed lovers."   
  
Jaehyun's eyes rolled and his head shook emphatically before turning into a page as though he could find an easier word to look at. What was worse was the book was printed in English, a whole different mother tongue. He couldn't even read his native language.   
  
"That's so like you." He murmured. He let his index caress the lines of each paragraph, feeling the rough texture of the yellowish paper. The discoloration was probably from old age and frequent use. It smelled weird, too.   
  
His finger stopped at a certain word and for some reason, it had a different vibe from the others. When the other words made him frown, this one piqued his interest. It was easy on the eyes and it gnawed at him.   
  
Perhaps asking the half breed once wouldn't be that bad.   
  
"Hey," Jaehyun nudged Taeyong's side to call his attention, which was unnecessary since Taeyong had been staring at him anyway. Taeyong leaned closer. "What does this say?"   
  
Jaehyun turned his head to watch Taeyong look at the word he pointed at. His eyes traced the softness of Taeyong's eyes, the sharpness of his jaw and the tempting pink of his lips.   
  
He found himself leaning in.   
  
"Jaehyun."   
  
"What? Didn't I tell you not to caㅡ."   
  
"The word means Jaehyun," Taeyong repeated with a nod before pulling away.   
  
How convenient it was to spot his name in a novel. Jaehyun squinted, searching for a hint of mischief but he found none. If anything, the shadow of longing in Taeyong's eyes gave him away. What he longed for, Jaehyun was unaware of it.   
  
"You can keep the book if you want." Taeyong got off the couch and went somewhere in the building. Jaehyun wouldn't wonder about it. They could only go as far in this empty place.   
  
Just as he was about to close the book and put it away, a hooded, bandaged girl glued herself next to him with a grin Jaehyun knew was far from innocent.   
  
"Listen, whatever you wanna say about my relationship with him, keep it. There is no relationship. Nothing....intimate, at least." Jaehyun shrugged. Eto hummed, pretending to believe him.   
  
His chest constricted. Does the word really say Jaehyun?   
  
"You're a writer, aren't you?" Jaehyun scanned the page and when he found the word, he pointed at it and hopefully looked at Eto. "What does this say?"   
  
She peeked at it and giggled. "You already asked him that earlier." She sang, teasing.   
  
"Just tell me. It doesn't look like my name! I know I can't write for shit, but that looks too long to be Jaehyun."   
  
Eto bounced off of the couch and circled him with a series of chortles before stopping behind and pressed her lips on the shell of his ear.   
  
"It says beautiful."   
  
"S-stop lying!"   
  
Eto huffed. "Why would I do that? I'm the most literate one here aside from Taeyong." She left right after that, skipping to the other members of the organization to plan a meeting, most likely.   
  
Jaehyun's poor little heart drummed incessantly against his ribcage. Why the fuck would Taeyong pull something like this? Just when he started thinking Eyepatch grew tired of the cheesy stunts.   
  
Taeyong chose that second to return, holding another book. Jaehyun was quick to pull him back and threw the book to Taeyong's chest, earning a small smirk.   
  
"You asshole."   
  
"What. Did I lie?"   
  
"It wasn't my name...!"   
  
"I know. But did I lie?" The smirk only grew and Jaehyun held back from clawing down Taeyong's face. He could feel his own heating up and fuck, does he want to kiss that stupid smirk off of the asshole's mouth.   
  
"Fucking bitch..."   
  
With a guttural grunt the indigo haired ghoul trotted off, set to leave the vicinity ㅡ he had no idea where to go but he wanted to get away, anywhere that wasn't in a close range with Taeyong.   
  
Perhaps he was too distracted by the closest revelation to Taeyong's feelings towards him, with his self debate on how to deal with it that he failed to sense the familiar presence. He wasn't surprised though, he just really didn't know how to fucking deal with the sudden confeㅡ   
  
Huh. Was it a confession?   
  
"I've been trying to let you know," As if reading his thoughts, Taeyong answered his question. Jaehyun found the hem of his jacket to grip until his knuckles turned white. He needed an outlet. He would burst in a massive breakdown.   
  
"But it seemed like you weren't getting the memo."   
  
"I can't fucking read, jackass. Not even the atmosphere, not even between those pick-up lines!"   
  
It took Taeyong a whole minute to process his thoughts before working up the courage to cup the back of Jaehyun's neck. He felt the boy tense under his touch and it only worsened when he leaned in to let their lips press into the lightest kiss Jaehyun would ever know.   
  
His blood rushed, heart thrummed violently and throat clogged. His mind was in a haywire and he could feel it shutting down when Taeyong's lips parted from his and then Jaehyun was pulling him back for another liplock, this time deeper as their lips slotted together and moved in a languid pace. He didn't even know if he was doing it right but from the soft sigh that came from Taeyong, he was pretty sure he was doing a good job.   
  
"So..."   
  
"So what? That's what you get! Now get the fuck outta my face before I bust your neck. Fucking cheeseball." Jaehyun hissed and literally ran away, locking himself up in an empty room. He didn't get to see what Taeyong looked like when he fled, but he caught a glimpse of Eto already chanting  _ cheeseball _ .   
  
Curse that gossip girl. He would visit her in her sleep and choke her to death one day.   
  
For now, he would lament on his loss in this game Taeyong would surely play for the next century.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
